We are One
by aoi-coogie
Summary: Persahabatan Klub Light Music dengan guru mereka sawa-chan tiba-tiba harus berhenti karena sawa-chan pindah.  my first FanFic. K-ON one shot :D


A/N : Konbawa minna ! Watashi aoi-coogie desu ~ aoi orang baru di FFn dan ini adalah fic pertama aoi ! *YAY* di baca yaa :D

disclaimer : K-ON ! punya kakifly-sensei :D

Genre : Friendship

*warning* : aneh, gaje, bikin pusing, typo(s) :p

Ok, langsung mulai ceritanyaa :D

we are one, by aoi-coogie :D

Klub Light Music sedang di ruang klub music, seperti biasa mereka menikmati teh dan kue-kue dari Tsumugi Kotobuki a.k.a Mugi

"Kue hari ini enak sekali." kata Yui Hirasawa a.k.a Yui sambil bermalas-malasan.

"Kemarin ayahku dapat kiriman kue dari temannya, tapi tidak ada yang memakannya di rumah, karena itu aku bawa ke sekolah karena aku yakin kalian pasti suka." jawab mugi sambil tersenyum.

"YAY ! Mugi memang baik" kata yui senang.

Setelah itu mereka tetap mengobrol sampai tiba-tiba Sawako Yamanaka -sensei a.k.a Sawa-chan masuk ke ruang musik.

Tiba-tiba terjadi keheningan sejenak, semua menegok ke arah sawa-chan (kok aneh ?)

Tiba-tiba sawa-chan berkata "Mana mio ?"

semua bingung dan Ritsu Tainaka a.k.a Ritsu menjawab

"Dia sudah pulang karena ada acara keluarga"

sawa-chan langsung kelihatan bingung. Seperti nya ada masalah. Yui yang merasakan keanehan sawa-chan pun bertanya.

"ada apa sawa-chan ? Kenapa mencari Mio ?"

"..." sawa-chan diam, dia tidak menjawab Yui.

Semua anggota (kcuali mio kan orgny ga ad) bingung. Azusa Nanako a.k.a Azusa langsung bicara

"sawa-chan ?"

"..." tetap tidak ada jawaban dari sawa-chan, dia malah mencari-cari sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Dia membuka lemari satu per satu.

Ritsu jadi marah dan langsung saja berteriak

"ADA APA SAWA-CHAN ? KENAPA KAU JADI ANEH ?"

tiba-tiba sawa-chan tersadar dan langsung tertunduk malu.

"maaf ya, tadi aku hilang kendali" kata sawa-chan.

"..." yang lain hanya terdiam. Mereka merasa sawa-chan sangat aneh hari ini. Karena biasanya mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

"Sawa-chan ? Sebenarnya ada apa si ?" tanya Yui yang jadi ikutan khawatir karena sawa-chan jadi berbeda.

"..." sawa-chan tetap diam.

Semua jadi diam dan memandangi sawa-chan. Tiba-tiba sawa-chan bicara.

Awalnya hanya suara kecil yang tidak terdengar. Tapi lama-lama sawa-chan mulai bicara seperti biasa.

".. Aku akan pindah dari sekolah ini" kata sawa-chan

smua anggota langsung kaget dan shock (kcuali mio).

"KOK GITU ? KENAPA HARUS PINDAH SAWA-CHAN ?" tanya semua anggota tersebut, sawa-chan pun tidak dapat menutupi dirinya lagi. Dia terpaksa menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka.

".. Sebenarnya aku akan dipertemukan dengan temannya teman ku" kata sawa-chan pelan.

Semua bingung.

"kalo cuma perjodohan kan bisa balik lagi." kata Yui, semua pun setuju dan ikutan bingung.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya dan dia memutuskan untuk menikahi ku." kata sawa-chan malu.

Semua kelihatan sedih, tapi tiba-tiba..

"Kalo emang gitu ceritanya sawa-chan senang donk. Walaupun sedih harus berpisah tapi kami semua senang karena akhirnya sawa-chan ga jomblo lagi." kata ritsu, semua mendengar itu langsung tertawa.

Tapi tak lama kemudian suasana kembali hening.

".. Sedih rasanya harus berpisah dengan semua orang di Sakuragoka. Padahal mereka sudah kuanggap keluaga sendiri." kata sawa-chan sedih.

"..." yui, ritsu, mugi, dan azusa hanya terdiam.

"Kalo sawa-chan senang kita ikut senang, walupun sedih harus berpisah, tapi kalau untuk kesenangan sawa-chan.." kata ritsu yang tiba-tiba jadi kedengaran dewasa.

"Kita ikut senang kok" kata yui, mugi, dan azusa serempak.

Sawa-chan yang mendengar itu kaget dan menangis terharu.

"sawa-chan ? Kenapa nangis ?" kata Yui dengan polos.

Semua pun ikut bingung dan berusaha menenagkan sawa-chan.

"aku senang sekali punya kesempatan menjadi guru kalian" kata sawa-chan sambil masih menangis.

"kami juga senang bisa jadi murid sawa-chan" kata yui dkk dan mereka pun akhirnya ikut menangis.

KEESOKAN HARINYAA ~

Saat pulang sekolah, semua minum teh dan makan kue serta biskuit dari Mugi seperrti biasa. Tiba-tiba,

"Loh, kok sawa-chan ga datang-datang ?" kata mio.

Semua terdiam dan berusaha menahan tangis.

"sawa-chan,, berhenti mengajar, karena .." kata yui dengan sedih dan hampir menangis.

"BERHENTI ? KENAPA ?" kata mio dengan kaget.

"um, dia .. akan menikah, dan terpaksa harus keluar dari sekolah ini." kata ritsu ikutan sedih.

"HAH ? Tapi aku belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk sawa-chan ?" kata mio kaget.

"..." semua hanya terdiam.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENERIMA KEPERGIAN SAWA-CHAN !" kata mio dengan marah + sedih + bingung , campur aduk-aduk-aduk pokoknya, sambil pergi keluar dari ruang klub light music.

"MIO !" semua memanggil mio untuk kembali tapi mio tidak peduli dan tetap pergi.

KEESOKAN HARINYA ~

di klub light music semua sedang menikmati kue dan teh mugi seperti biasa, tapi ada yang berbeda dari kejadian tersebut walaupun mereka tetap makan kue dan minum teh, yaitu tidak ada mio dan sawa-chan.

"Mio.." kata ritsu dengan sedih dan sedikit merenung.

"..." semua terdiam..

"Rittchan, biskuit ini enak loh, coba deh" kata yui mencoba menyenangkan Ritsu.

Ritsu memakannya tapi ia tetap sedih walaupun berkata "terimakasih".

SETAHUN SETELAH KEJADIAN SAWA-CHAN PERGI ~

yui, ritsu, mugi, azusa naik kelas ! (maap yui ritsu mugi ga lulus, kalo lulus azusa 100% sendiri kasiann.) tentu mio juga naik kelas.

lalu mereka pun menemui kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan soal anggota baru yang akan masuk light music.

"APA ! sawako cerai ?" kata kepsek di telepon, tidak menyadari yui dkk masuk ke ruang guru. Yui dkk langsung shock mendengan nama "sawako" apalagi kalimatnya "sawako cerai". Itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

Mereka pun diam sejenak dan menunggu kepsek selesai telepon (ga sopan lansung nyamber :p)

setelah selesai.

"pak kepsek, ada apa dengan sawa-chan ?" tanya Yui.

"hmm, itu, hmm sawako.." kata pak kepsek agak bingung.

"sawa-chan kenapa pak ?" tanya yui lagi dengan nada memaksa.

"hmm, itu dia, hmm, cerai dengan suami-nya." kata pak kepsek masih agak bingung.

"Kenapa pak ? Kenapa mereka cerai ?" tanya Yui lagi dengan tak sabar dan yg lain pun tak sabar menunggu jawaban pak kepsek.

"hmm, diaa, aku tidak tahu juga, tapi katanya suaminya itu orang yang jahat dan sering memukuli nya." kata pak kepsek sedih.

Yui dkk bengong dan shock banget. Mereka sedih sekali dan ingin sekali menangis.

BEBERAPA BULAN SETELAH KEJADIAN SAWA-CHAN CERAI.

Yui dkk sedang melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa, makan kue dan minum teh di ruang klub light music, tapi sekarang berbeda lagi, mio kembali bergabung dengan mereka walaupun tetap belum ada sawa-chan.

Tiba-tiba, pak kepsek masuk ke ruang light music.

"ada kejutan untuk kalian." kata pak kepsek.

Semua yang mendengar senang sekali terutama yui karena dia sangat suka kejutan.

Tiba-tiba di belakang kepala sekolah ada sawa-chan muncul. Semua langsung shock dan kaget, bahkan Yui sampai menangis.

"Yui, kenapa menangis ?" kata sawa-chan yg OOC (?)

"aku senang sawa-chan kembali. Aku dengar kabar soal perceraian sawa-chan dan sedih sekali, apa kabar itu benar ?" tanya Yui sambil masih menangis.

"..." sawa-chan terdiam.

Semua memandangi sawa-chan dengan serius dan dag-dig-dug.

".. Itu memang benar.." kata saw-chan sedih.

"..." gantian semua yang terdiam.

Tiba-tiba,,

"ehem" kata pak kepsek mengagetkan, mereka seperti nya melupakan keberadaan pak tua tersebut.

"saya permisi dulu" kata pak kepsek sambil berlalu keluar ruang klub light music.

Semua terdiam dan ruang itu menjadi sunyi.

"aku harus pergi lagi" kata sawa-chan tiba-tiba.

Semua memasang wajah sedih sekaligus bingung .

"kenapa ?" tanya semua anggota klub K-ON.

"Aku harus memulai kehidupan baru dan melupakan kejadian yang lama." kata sawa-chan lagi.

"..." Semua kembali terdiam.

"... Jangan pergi.. " kata mio pelan.

sawa-chan kaget dan langsung melihat mio.

Mio sangat sedih dan langsung memeluk sawa-chan sambil menangis dan berkata "jangan pergi" bekali-kali.

tiba-tiba semua ikut menangis dan memeluk sawa-chan.

SETALAH PUAS NANGIS-NANGISAN :P

"kita harus berpisah lagi" kata sawa-chan.

".." semua terdiam.

Sawa-chan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan segera saja pergi.

sebelum berpisah sawa-chan sempat mengatakan "jangan sedih, walaupun kita berpisah. Aku akan selalu mengingat kenangan kita bersama. Dan aku tidak akan melupakan kalian"

yui dkk sedih dan menangis lagi setelahnya..

Sawa-chan pun pergi dengan sedih..

THE END ~

**_*Don't you know that we are one ?_**

**_Don't you think the unity we have ?_**

**_The things we have in common._**

**_And every differences we share._**

**_Dont you know that your my brother (your my sister)_**

**_dont you know that your my sister (your my brother)_**

**_A big family of Jesus_**

**_United by the everlasting love_**

**_Like a stars in the sky above_**

**_So many colours, so many shapes we have_**

**_Together we cross the hill and the mountain_**

**_Theres where we drink from the same fountain_**

**_As one together and forever_**

**_We are one_**

**_We are one_**

Yay ! Akhirnya fic abal gaje aneh ini selesai jugaa *tebar confetti :D

mohon review readers sekaliaan ! *bow*

ngmong-ngmong cuma pemberitahuan, lagu yang ada di bawah crita judulnya we are one. Pasti banyak yang gatau soalny itu lagu kebangsaan (?) remaja GKI GI :P

maap kalo critanya aneh banget terus OOC nya keterlaluan. sekali lagi. MOHON MAAF !

~Thanks To SugarSweetLove yang banyak banget bantu soal K-ON :D

AND BIG THANKS TO READES :D

Review please :3


End file.
